User blog:TimBluesWin/New Mechanics on Candy Crush Saga?
First of all, I'm surprised that this blog gets a lot of comments and/or ideas! Thanks all for your contributions of your ideas! I'm inspired from BoygeyMario's ideas for new elements of the game, so how about having new mechanics of the gameplay? Posted Ideas so far: *When we're out of moves, and the objectives hasn't been fulfilled yet, there will be still Sugar Crush just to destroy any remaining special candies on the board. This might be useful for destroying that one or two jelly remaining in a pinch, or in ingredient drop levels. (Idea from TimBluesWin) *Toffee Tornadoes should take off 2 or 3 layers of meringues and destroy Chocolate Spawners. (Idea from Blueeightnote) *Bombs won't detonate when the player have reached the goal in Timed Levels (Idea from Liquoritz) *Number of Jellies cleared should be shown under the star-meter, so we don't need to pause the game to see it (Idea from Liquoritz) *A Warning should pop up whether the player clicks the booster button, so the player can confirm it whether (s)he really want to use booster. (Idea from Liquoritz) *If the game ends due to a glitch, it should not take one life away. (Idea from BoygeyMario) *And of course, a level editor, where anyone can create a level! (Idea from BoygeyMario) *Facebook players can restart before they made a move to get a good board, like in mobile versions (Idea from TrackMaster'sbiggestcollector) *Ability to hoard messages in Facebook like in mobile versions. (Idea from Storm2) PS: Actually that idea has already implemented on Facebook, but you need to retreive lives in one session of gameplay, or else the lives will still be lost. *Special Candies should not be activated when Cake Bomb detonates. (Idea from TrackMaster'sbiggestcollector) *Sugar Crush will activate Special Candies in the Marmaledes, like in previous versions. (Idea from TrackMaster'sbiggestcollector) *Toffee Tornadoes should destroy a layer of jelly if they land on the jelly square. (Idea from Storm2) *Color Bomb+Color Bomb should destroy all destroyable blockers on the screen, like in Bejeweled. (Idea from Storm2) *A reward should be given after completing all levels. (Idea from BoygeyMario) *Toffee Tornado will rarely destroy a tile. (Idea from ZombieBird4000) *Sugar Crush will change Candy Bombs to Wrapped Candies. (Idea from Wildoneshelper) *When combining candies which has "T" shape longer on its left side or right side, there should be both wrapped candies and striped candies. Another example would be having a color bomb and a wrapped candy when the T shape is 5 columns wide with the middle has 3 rows. (Idea from Wildoneshelper) *Sugar crush will give boosted points when a match is made (Idea from TimBluesWin) *Also, there should be lucky match, where every match that is made has a small chance to destroy random destroyable blockers or jellies, according to the number of candies that is matched (That one is inspired from Pokopang.) (Idea from TimBluesWin) *When you fail tens of times, the game should give a booster for free. (Idea from TimBluesWin) *There's a very tiny chance that, when Surprise Eggs is on the very top on the board (or for short corners), will create a dispenser. (Idea from ZombieBird4000) *After you finished a level with moves left, all special candies will be activated, the the Sugar Crush effect will activate (1 Sugar Crush / move), then we're allowed to make a move. (Inspired from Farm Heroes Saga) (Idea from TimBluesWin and ZombieBird4000) *A worldwide highscore table for every level. (Idea from Liquoritz) * A personal records highscore table for every level. (Idea from Liquoritz) *Highscore tables should be "scrollable" unlike fb-version were only six is shown. Also, the highscore table should show the highscores for every single friends. (Idea from Liquoritz and TimBluesWin) *Introduction of a points multiplier when you get combos, so the "Tasty"-sayings will have a meaning. (Idea from Liquoritz) *When running out of lives you should be able to play "quests" to gain new ones. (Idea from Liquoritz) *Achievements (which is earned retroactively, if that is possible). (Idea from Liquoritz) *Detailed stats for every friend on facebook. (Idea from Liquoritz) *There should be three types of trophies - gold, silver and bronze (Gold is earned when you've gotten all stars in that episode). (Idea from Liquoritz) *A four star for each level. (Idea from Liquoritz) *You should be able to choose how to view the map (whole or in "drawers"). Also it would be nice to add minimap to transverse between worlds/areas. (Idea from Liquoritz and TimBluesWin) *MORE music, especially the music when we only have 5 moves left. (Idea from Liquoritz and TimBluesWin) *Ability to choose language. (Idea from Liquoritz) *In Facebook version, when there's no more possible switches when there's only five or less seconds /one move remaining, instead of showing the game over scene, it will shuffle and move on to sugar crush. (Idea from Blueeightnote) *Worlds and story (From Salty Canyon upwards) should also be present on Android and iOS versions. (Idea from ZombieBird4000) *No more"Ask The Friends" Section! (Idea from Wildoneshelper) *If you got three stars on each level on a episode, there should be some kind of reward, like new levels, no need to ask friends / do quests to advance to the next episode, etc. Also another reward for those who get 3 stars on all levels. (Idea from BoygeyMario and Blueeightnote) *Special Candies will disable Chocolate Spawners for several moves, if it hits. (Stripped Candies: 2 moves, Wrapped Candies: 5 moves) (Idea from TimBluesWin) *When the game is impossible to win, for example we still need 4 special candy combinations when there are only 2 moves left, it will result in automatic fail. (Idea from TimBluesWin) Any other ideas on the change of mechanics? Please comment below! Thanks so much!! Category:Blog posts Category:CCS ideas